Falling In
by YouWereNeverMyLover
Summary: Songfic to "Falling In" by Lifehouse. Inspired by the kiss in "Dogs of War".


**Disclaimer: **Song belongs to Lifehouse. I don't own Chloe King either, cause trust me, if I did, Chloe and Alek would have kissed back in that first episode.

**Author's Note: **I had to write this after the amazing kiss in the episode "Dogs of War" which I watched four times in a row!

**Falling In**

Alek was so happy to find out Chloe was a Mai. Now he could finally be with her like he longed to be.

_Every time I see your face _  
><em>My heart takes off on a high speed chase <em>  
><em>Now don't be scared, it's only love <em>  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

Every time he saw her his heart started beating out of control. He knew he was falling in love with her.

_I can't wait till tomorrow _  
><em>This feeling has swallowed me whole <em>  
><em>And know that I've lost control <em>  
><em>This heart that I've followed <em>  
><em>Has left me so hollow <em>  
><em>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<em>

After she threw that basketball in the hallway, he couldn't get Chloe out of his head. He had to see her again that day. He couldn't control himself around her anymore. Now that he was allowed to be with her, he had to follow his heart. Her being a Mai had changed everything.

_Every time I see your face _  
><em>My heart takes off on a high speed chase <em>  
><em>Now don't be scared, it's only love <em>  
><em>That we're falling in <em>

When he saw her in the hallway, he hurried over to her. He hoped she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating. He was falling in love with her, and he hoped she felt the same.

_I would never do you wrong _  
><em>Or let you down or lead you on <em>  
><em>Don't look down, it's only love <em>  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

She looked uncomfortable with how close he was, but Alek would never do anything to hurt her. He would do everything in his power not to let her down. When she looked down at the floor instead of at his face, Alek knew she had some feelings for him, even if she didn't know it yet.

_I'm standing in your driveway _  
><em>It's midnight and I'm sideways <em>  
><em>I have to find out if you feel the same <em>  
><em>Won't be easy, have my doubts too <em>  
><em>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete <em>  
><em>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<em>

He didn't know why he went to her house so late that night. Well actually, he did. He had to find out for sure if she felt the same as he did. He knew it wouldn't be easy with her being the Uniter, but he didn't care. When he wasn't around her he felt incomplete, and when he was with her he felt like he was home.

_Every time I see your face _  
><em>My heart takes off on a high speed chase <em>  
><em>Now don't be scared, it's only love <em>  
><em>That we're falling in <em>

When she walked outside, his heart started beating rapidly. She looked a little worried when she saw him standing there. When he kissed her, he knew she was falling in love with him too.

_I would never do you wrong _  
><em>Or let you down or lead you on <em>  
><em>Don't look down, it's only love <em>  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in<br>__We're falling in_

He thought about earlier that day. He hadn't sent the message because he knew if he did, he would be letting Chloe down. When he stepped up to fight the jackal, he didn't hesitate, because he loved Chloe and he couldn't let her die.

_All those nights I stayed awake _  
><em>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine <em>  
><em>All of those smiles will never fade <em>  
><em>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<em>

He also thought about all the nights he sat watching over her or teaching her Mai stuff. How he used that time to plan how he was going to get Chloe. He remembered how happy she had been every time she learned a new move.

_Every time I see your face _  
><em>My heart takes off on a high speed chase <em>  
><em>Now don't be scared, it's only love <em>  
><em>That we're falling in <em>

Coming back to the present, he saw Chloe leaning in for another kiss and his heart started beating even faster. He knew she was scared of her feelings, but he also knew she was starting to love him.

_I would never do you wrong _  
><em>Or let you down or lead you on <em>  
><em>Don't look down, it's only love <em>  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in <em>

He would never lead her on or hurt her. After all, he was falling in love.

_Don't be scared, it's only love _  
><em>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

**Author's Note: **No mention of Brian in this story cause I don't like him. So what did you think?


End file.
